


Eyeful

by Necromantic



Series: Jak/Jinx Oneshots [1]
Category: Jak and Daxter
Genre: Here's this piece of shit, Jak II, Jinx is a pervert, M/M, Pre-Slash, Sort Of, Voyeurism, Why is Jak/Jinx not already a tag?!, i'm offended, just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27260239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Necromantic/pseuds/Necromantic
Summary: Jinx likes to look.
Relationships: Jak/Jinx
Series: Jak/Jinx Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990579
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Eyeful

**Author's Note:**

> A VERY old fic I wrote in 2011, and am updating to post here. Where all my Jak/Jinx fans at!? I swear, it wasn't even a relationship tag. That's a crime. Jinx is greasy and slimy and just perfect. Also, this fic is dumb.

Jinx had not been handed the best lot in life, a fact of which he was highly aware. Working for a guy like Krew - skeezy and unscrupulous and dangerously untrustworthy - living in a run-down water slums shack that was hardly better than simply sleeping outside, and being forced to interact with the likes of _Mog,_ the idiot.  
  
But there were upsides, definitely. He got to blow up anything he wanted, got to be a pain in the ass for the KG, and got to see some pretty nice sights sometimes. And he was staring at one right now.  
  
Jak was bent over in front of him, trying to catch his breath and having a hard time of it in the stinking, muggy air of the sewer. He'd been doing all of the hard work so far, and had kept a steady pace until now.  
  
But he could take as long as he needed, as far as Jinx was concerned. He wasn't usually one for art, but the ass in front of him was quite the piece of work. Petite and tight, Jinx reckoned it would be smooth and firm to the touch, with just the barest bit of bounce. It could probably take more than a few smacks and squeezes.  
  
Taking a puff of his cigar, he blew the smoke in Jak's direction, wanting the breather to last a bit longer. It sure was a nice view, far better than what he normally got with the men he teamed up with.  
  
Jak was pretty attractive all over, too, not just his ass. He had that rugged kinda feel about him, dangerous and wild, and something about him gave Jinx the impression of a country bumpkin in the big city for the first time. Almost innocent, even if he wasn't sure that 'innocent' was the right term for the man who was having no trouble smashing through Metal Heads like they were nothing. Perhaps _naïve_ was a better word for it.  
  
Jinx bet that if he kept up the flirting, he could get a blush out of that pretty young rebel. Maybe he could even cop a feel of that round, perfect ass and get away with it.  
  
But then Jak straightened up, apparently having found his breath once more, and looked back at Jinx and his group. Jinx got off the support beam he'd been leaning against, and Mog and Grim both stopped chattering.  
  
Jak gave a nod, and restarted his trek though the filthy sewers, the bomb experts following close behind.  
  
Jinx, perhaps, was a bit closer than the rest.


End file.
